


I look to heaven

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/F, Gen's POV, Unrequited Love, also Luna likes Noctis but this isn't a Noct/Luna fic so I'm not tagging it, because Luna has no idea Gen cares for her, because let's face it she looks like a baddie, in which Gen is Luna's attendant to keep an eye on her for Niflheim, let alone loving her, probably AU and OOC because of the lack of information
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flowers bloom in the most unusual places: that was what she thought when she first saw her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Flowers bloom in the most unusual places.

That was what she thought when she first saw her, if only as a shape on a distant screen: to think that Tenebrae, of all places, would be the one to give birth to such an ethereal being. Even under the overcast sky and amongst the thronged masses, she appeared to shine with an unearthly brilliance; bearing the sacred trident and clad in the holy garb (she seemed young, too young, but then again her eyes suggested otherwise), it was hardly difficult to imagine that she was the messenger of the gods. So though she had never been one for the mundanities of current affairs, she stopped and watched, for once, as the camera followed the figure moving through an awed crowd.

It was only a little later when the news announcer gave her a name to put to the face: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, newly initiated Oracle, and youngest of her line.


	2. Chapter 2

Sympathy, Gentiana found, was a funny thing.

It was an emotion she had few occasions to feel; prolonged exposure to political wrangling will to that to a person, and she’d been raised as the daughter of Niflheim nobility. (Not that that was a bad thing, of course – she’d actually say that it was a good education, since it prepared children for the realities of adult life.) While not going so far as to dismiss it as weakness as some of her compatriots did, she had no sympathy to spare for fools who had dug their own graves, either; she’d decided early on that her compassion would only extend to those who were worthy of it.

It was an unfortunate coincidence that the world seemed to be mostly populated by the former type.

In fact, thinking about it, only tragedies seemed to spark any sort of sympathetic sentiment on her part, and that was probably because they often portrayed good people with good intentions – a very rare species in real life. But they at least had proved something to her; the first time she cried after reading one such book had been a revelation.

Seeing Lunafreya’s face on television broadcasts and adorning the front pages of newspapers, she thought she might be able to cry for her too.

Because the girl was doomed, unmistakeably and inevitably so; given her tender age and the Star-Plague’s imminent approach, it was highly likely that she was made Oracle so soon not because of some prodigious capacity to learn, but because she had received no more than the barest minimum of instruction. (Someone somewhere had decided that they would rather have a martyr than no saviour at all.) Even if Lunafreya could potentially hold off night’s advance, chances were that she’d burn herself out long before the crisis would pass: those who channelled divine power were susceptible to accelerated physical deterioration, and even Oracles who had devoted decades to the mastery of their abilities could only slow the rate of decay to match Crystal-Bearers’. She wouldn’t last a year if she used her power.

(And people were _celebrating_ her youth.)

Even worse, it was nearly certain that Lunafreya knew all this and was determined to go down fighting, to die in a war she was forced into; Gentiana could see it in the set of her jaw and the look in her eyes, quietly flaming. I may have been pushed onto this path, she seemed to be saying, but I continue upon it of my own accord. (What a waste, what a waste! There was a wonderful future ahead of her, no doubt, a wonderful future she would now never live to experience— but what a wonderful destruction it was, as well.)

It was somewhat ironic, Gentiana reflected, how she had finally encountered an existence she could respect and admire, and already she had to mourn her.

They hadn’t even entered the second act yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always kinda wanted to write a fic for something that hadn't come out yet, so this is my attempt at that! It was fun trying to piece together all the speculation into a workable frame for a Gen/Luna story, which is why this fic will be going down a darker route than the potential fluffy ~Gen is Luna's attendant and they're in love~ one, because it won't be very satisfying since everyone seems to be convinced she's a villain.
> 
> Also, I'm writing this now and not later mostly because I have a hunch that when the game is released we'll find out that Luna and Gen can't be paired together at all for some reason or another (most probably because Gen will be revealed to be a Big Bad or something), and the thought of there being no possible non-crack yuri pairing in FFXV is UTTERLY UNACCEPTABLE to me. I hope you feel the same way. (You get cookies if you do!)
> 
> Update: I overhauled the chapter completely because I wasn't happy with the first version - sorry if this confuses anybody!


End file.
